rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hunter4894/Blayse
Core Info 1) Basic Info Name: Blayse Mahog CNR Explanation: Flae is one letter short from Flame Species: Pig Faunus Age: 26 Gender: Male Emblem: A pig snout with a axe behind it Handedness: Right Nicknames: Piggy Occupation: Necron General 2) Appearance: Aura Colour: Orange Height: 6'3 Weight: 400 lbs Eyes: Yellow Skin Colour: Tan Face Shape: circle Hair: A black ponytail which when let down would be shoulder length Physical Traits: a pig snout Outfit: black pants, dark rubber boots, a yellow shirt, and a old bloody aprin Accessories: A pair of blue rubber gloves, and a orange beenie Gadgets: none 3) Characteristics: Background: Flae has always been loved by his family and friends but as he grew a darkness grew with him and when he came of age he dropped out of school and got a job at a local slaughter house. One day he 'accidentily' knocked one of his cowerkers into a meat grinder and Flae felt something in himself. Joy, He was happy, but after a few more 'accidents' he was fired. After one week he was aproached by Necron recruiters which he happily joined and easily flew through the ranks soon becoming a general. Personality: Flae acts like a blue blood as if he's better then everyone around him usually brushing people off. That's when he's calm and feed. If Flae doesn't get enough blood he'll become agitated, unfocused, primitive, unruly Misc Traits: He will snort regularly Likes: Murder, Food and lots of it, Blood, the 'fine arts' cooking, Dislikes: Boredom, Hunger, Starving, stupid people, 4) Trivia Notable Relationships: Necron Skills: he's a pretty good phisician Allusion: Hanibal lector Notes: He eats a lot Hunter Extension A) Weapon Name: Scalpal serious and buzz cutter Classification: SP Saber pistol GGCS Gatlin Gun Chain saw Short Description: A simple yet eligant Sabre with a pistol built into the handel A Lage chainsaw when in it's base mode and when it transforms the blade retracts into the main weapon and the gun barrels and a amo canister is extened at the bottom to hold discarded shells B) Semblance Name: Jackly and Hyde Short Description: He splits into two clones one as his calm state and the other is his wild blood thirsty state each complete with one of there weapons, The calm get Scalpal serious and the blood thirsty one gets Buzz cutter but if it takes longer than ten minutes he gets serious migranes or may even have a stroke but when they merge they will either have one weapon ot the other Activation Cue: He sqeals and places the weapon in his oposite hand then the clones split Reflection of Personality: He has a split personality depending on the situation this semblance manifests them C) Combat Info Preferred Range: Close Landing Strategy: use his weapon to help slow him down Fighting Style: acrobatic, and head on Optional Statistics: Levels are from 0 to 5, with 0 being nonexistent, 1 being low, 2 being below average, 3 being average, 4 being above average and 5 being high. First year students should not have more than 3 stats at level 5, and no more than 45 points spread over the statistics. @) Physical Statistics Strength: 3 Speed: 3 2 Agility: 4 Stamina: 2 &) Aural Statistics Aura Reserve: 1 Aura Manipulation: 0 Semblance Manipulation: 3 Dust Manipulation: 1 $) Technical Statistics Dust use: 1. Weapon Skill (Primary): 3 Weapon Skill (Unarmed): 0 Weapon Skill (Close Combat): 3 Weapon Skill (Mid Range Combat): 0 Weapon Skill (Ranged Combat): (5 Total: 28 Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts